First Partners Club
by Neferit
Summary: Jim, Gaila, Bones and Spock, banded together by friendship, love and jewellery. And now - the same fate. Their partners left them for someone else. After years of love and support they leave them. And now it's time for rage for revenge. Inspired by First Wives Club. AU. Additional summary inside.


**A/N:** So, during the delurking week at **jim_and_bones** community there had been friending meme. I wrote that First Wives Club is one of my favourite movies and one of my fellow memers (writer_klmeri, I blame you!) agreed that the movie is fantastic… And ever since then I just couldn't stop thinking about how such First Wives Club would be great with Star Trek cast. So, probably prepare for some character bashing or something. Also, no genderbending of the main characters here – so I changed the title to Partners instead of Wives. Now, let's get started!

**A/N2:** Well, just so we are clear - the summary page is so short for my liking! - the pairings are: Spock/Leila Kalomi, Bones/Jocelyn, Jim/Janice Lester, Janice Lester/Arthur Coleman, Jocelyn/Clay Treadway. And hear ye, hear ye - we can also expect Janice Rand, Christine Chapel, Joanna, Chris Pike, some other peeps from ST cast and some original characters, too. Iz I not greatz?

**Summary:** I own nothing and make no profit from this – but I'm always open to receive some cookies or firstborns ;)

* * *

**01. Prologue**

"Where's Gaila? She's taking forever! Aren't we supposed to already get going, I mean – shouldn't we?"

"Calm down, Spock, she said she has some business to take care of. And c'mon, Jim, you do not need to watch yourself in that mirror all that much – you look fine," said Leonard to Jim who was sitting in front of mirror, trying to see his hair from all possible sides. Spock was standing in front of a smaller mirror on the wall, making sure not a hair was where it shouldn't be.

"But Bones, we graduate only once in our life – I need to look perfect!" retorted Jim, not looking away from his image. Before Leo could say anything, a youthful woman voice interrupted them:

"Hey boys!"

"Gaila!" called Leo, surprised. All of them turned to face their classmate and best friend, who had been standing by the door, holding several boxes. She was beaming at them. "Here – open, and put them on," she said, handing the boxes to them.

"Oh my god, Gaila – you shouldn't do this, it's too much!" said Spock, disbelief clear in his voice, gazing at the delicate watch.

"I don't think so," snorted Leo, holding the watch by their chain so he could take a closer look at them, "I think it's just enough!"

"So, guys, you already look all handsome – now it's time for a toast! So pour us something!" exclaimed Gaila happily, the guys voicing their agreement.

"Yes – got a bottle of champagne from my father," responded Spock, pulling the bottle from his bag while Jim went to get some paper cups.

"Cheers for Jim, Spock, Bones, and last but not least – Gaila!"

"Just so exciting!" squeaked Gaila, taking one of the paper cups filed with champagne. "Now we are banded together forever by friendship and love –"

"- and jewellery!" added Leo, laughing happily.

"And now we are always going to be here for each other! Now cheers for the camera!"

All of them turned to face the camera, raising their cups. "Cheers!"

_**FLASH!**_

Gaila had been reading in her old yearbook, turning the page to see pictures from her prom. Jim, Leo, Spock and she, all of them showing off the same watch proudly, their young faces lightened by wide and carefree smiles or at least bright eyes.

It had been so many years already, Gaila thought absent-mindedly, as she traced their faces with her trembling fingers. Jim became an actor, Leo was a doctor who managed to open clinic – well, more than just one clinic – together with his wife last she heard of him and Spock founded a scientific research company; all of them getting married soon after prom. Just like her.

She sipped from her glass of vodka, tasting the alcohol, tears blurring her vision a bit. Marriage. Ha! She gave her husband everything she could; helped him to become a famous face at Wall Street... And after all that, all those years of support and love he served her divorce papers, leaving her for a woman with great rack… and half her age.

"I need woman who will help me with my public image," he told her, "and now, you are not her." So, obviously being in your middle forties is not good for anything – not for your marriage and your self-image.

She felt so _old_, and ugly and most of all _tired_.

Soft knocking startled her out of her musings, making her look up. "Missis Gaila?" sounded voice of her faithful maid, an older woman of name Theresa. Unlike so many others, this one remained by her mistress, not abandoning her like so many of the younger maids.

"Theresa?" Gaila said, raising to her feet. "I want you to have these," she gave her the watch, the precious watch which meant to her so much for all those years. Now it will hopefully mean much for the woman, too. She refused to hear any protests from her, smiling at hearing the "oh my, but Missis Gaila, I can't accept that!"

"You can, Theresa, and take the rest of the day off, too, I will manage."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and Theresa, would you mind sending these?" she handed her the letters she wrote for her friends. At least she wrote them while she was still sober enough – not like now, when contours of everything had been so blurred she barely could make the shapes out.

Theresa left, leaving her alone in the whole apartment, huge as it was. She staggered to take her long mink fur coat, the first she bought, after saving each cent for months, and slipped her feet into stiletto slippers.

The walk to balcony had been a short one, shorter than it would seem even to her drunken mind. She waved at the neighbour who gave her a wave and a bright smile, while she was working up. The woman had been a friendly person, not one prone to gossips, Gaila knew, and she gave her a smile before the woman returned all her attention to her exercises.

Only few more steps to the edge of the balcony, and Gaila was no more.


End file.
